


Tell me no lies

by thereginamilf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereginamilf/pseuds/thereginamilf
Summary: Set in the beginning of 4x01What should’ve happened.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Tell me no lies

“She’s a monster!” Marian exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Regina. 

“No- she’s…” Emma stuttered, trying to find anyway to help and protect the other woman who was quickly falling apart as she tried her hardest to hold in her anger and sadness. 

Emma could see that Regina was slumped in deep dejection, her eyes sorrowful and her arms tightly crossed along her chest, acting as a shield against Marian. 

Regina balled her hands into fist and turned quickly, her hand coming up to her face to wipe at her tears which were now quickly falling down her cheeks. 

“Regina-“ 

“No,” Hook interrupted Emma, “No good has ever come from pushing that woman.” Hook finished, grabbing Emma’s arm. 

“Well maybe that’s what she needs,” Emma huffed, taking her arm away from Hook, “A push.” 

And without another word, she began to follow Regina, ignoring the protests coming from behind her. 

It took awhile, but Emma eventually found Regina sitting on a bench at the park. 

She timidly made her way towards the brunette woman and sat on the opposite end of the bench, sighing quietly. 

“I don’t think she meant what she said. She was probably just emotional from seeing her husband and kid for the first time in a while,” Emma said after a few moments, trying to make conversation, “And maybe finding out that the person who was going to be her murderer is dating her… husband or ex husband, whatever he is.” 

Regina chuckled dryly and shook her head, “Oh, she meant exactly what she said.” She murmured, wiping under her eyes and ignoring Emma’s rambling. She had grown used to the rambling, it actually comforted her. Even just the blonde woman’s presence comforted her. 

“She’s not wrong.” Regina whispered, her chin wobbling as more tears formed in her eyes. 

Emma scoffed and moved closer to Regina, grabbing her hands and tilting her head to capture Regina’s eyes. 

“Marian was more than wrong, Regina. You are not a monster. You are anything but a monster.” Emma said, determined to help Regina see what she sees. 

Regina took her hands from Emma’s and lifted her legs underneath herself, her eyes flicking up to look at the stars which were just coming out at this time. 

“Everyone seems to think otherwise.” She whispered. 

Emma moved closer again and placed her hand on Regina’s arm. 

“I don’t.” 

“You don’t what?” 

“Think you’re a monster.” 

“I’m sure you’re just saying that.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Woman, if you don’t stop arguing-“

“Well you should know by now that that’s my favorite thing to do.” 

“Yes, I know that, but can I at least explain why I know you’re not a monster?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at Regina. 

Regina sighed gravely, acting as if this was even worse than being harassed by Marian. 

“I suppose.” She muttered. 

Emma smiled and cleared her throat, straightening her back. She grinned when she found that she had elicited a small chuckle from Regina. 

“Okay, so, I know you’re not a monster because… well because I just do. Everyone knew you as the ‘Evil Queen’ who killed and showed no mercy, but I know you as Regina. Regina who is determined, and friendly, and gentle and kind. The same Regina who could never hurt a fly unless that fly happened to hurt Henry. Everyone in this town thinks you’re this awful person, but they don’t see you as I do. They don’t see the beautiful woman beneath this hard facade,” 

“It’s like you put up a wall whenever you’re around everyone else, but I’ve seen that wall down. And I happen to love what’s beneath that wall, by the way, it’s actually very nice. I like when you’re nice to me. Don’t get me wrong, I like the playful bantering and everything but I do enjoy cute you. And I know that my words probably mean nothing, but I truly mean it, and I mean I guess it’s better than being called a monster and stuff-“ 

“Emma, shut up.” 

“And I-.... what?” 

“I said, shut up.” 

Emma turned her head and her eyes widened when she found Regina merely inches from her own face, the woman’s eyes red rimmed and her cheeks were slightly tinted a rosy color. 

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes when she felt a pair of soft lips against her own. Emma was afraid to do anything, to lift her hands, to move her lips, to open her eyes. Anything. 

Emma didn’t move an inch until Regina was pulling back and rubbing her hands on her face. 

“God, I’m sorry, Emma. I was just… lost in the moment and I… I’m sorry.” Regina stuttered, shaking her head. 

Emma reached forwards and gently took Regina’s hands away from her face. 

“Regina, it’s okay.” 

“It is?” 

“Yes. Yes, Regina. I can’t even explain to you how long I’ve wanted to do that. Not going to lie, though, I’m glad I’m not the one who had to start the kiss because I’m not good at all of that and I’d just be too scared-“ 

“You talk too much.” 

“Yeah… I probably should just stop now.” Emma chuckled. 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” 

“Everything.” Regina asked in a whisper. 

Emma smiled softly at Regina. It’s like that one kiss helped Regina open up. She looked more vulnerable than ever. 

“Of course I did.” Emma nodded. 

Regina grinned and placed her hand on Emma’s cheek. 

“Can I?” She asked, quietly. 

Emma nodded and returned the grin and this time when she was pulled into the kiss, she returned it and placed her hands on both of Regina’s cheeks, her body inching closer and closer to the other woman’s.


End file.
